


【哈德】对戒

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Summary: 幸好不是一厢情愿，否则怎么解释左手上的戒指，他又不愿摘下。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【哈德】对戒

六年级的时候，罗恩注意到了哈利脖子上挂着一枚戒指，毕竟他们住同一个寝室，想不看到都难。他隐晦地问哈利，哈利却告诉他另一枚在马尔福身上，实实在在把他吓了一大跳并且怀疑人生足足好几天，在赫敏苦口婆心的劝导下才艰难地接受了现实。

赫敏早就和哈利谈过这事，而哈利也知道瞒不了罗恩多久，干脆全盘托出。他和马尔福两个人其实偷偷在一起好久了，马尔福为了他甚至加入了凤凰社做起了间谍。

但是这无法避免伏地魔在马尔福手臂上烙下黑魔标记，斯莱特林为此唾弃嫌恶了自己一段时间，还开始患得患失，觉得哈利会因为这个丑陋的标记不再爱自己。冲动的格兰芬多，取了一大笔金加隆，定制了副对戒，用他神奇的脑袋瓜把有求必应室变成了一个教堂。他拽着德拉科订下了婚约，在德拉科小声嘀咕父亲会杀了自己的时候吻住了他的未婚夫。

他们知道要低调行事，所以用项链穿过戒指戴在了脖子上，掩在衬衫下。一旦有眼尖的人发现两个死对头的手指上戴着款式一样的戒指，整个霍格沃茨都会尖叫，那个八卦的丽塔基斯特不知道会用她神奇的羽毛笔编出多少个感人的爱情故事。

几乎整个六年级上半学期，罗恩和赫敏都被只有他们看得见的粉红色泡泡包围着。哈利和德拉科无论在哪，隔了几张长桌还是隔了几个同学，眼神交流就没停过；哈利同意跟着赫敏去图书馆的次数直线上升，但是赫敏知道只是因为德拉科在那里；同时罗恩数不清多少次在入睡前听到哈利悉悉索索穿衣服和轻手轻脚关门的声音，他就知道这一天他的好朋友将在斯莱特林的床上度过美好的一晚，

——该死，他和赫敏也只是拉拉小手，依偎在一起，亲亲嘴罢了。

马尔福在罗恩眼里也和从前不一样了。他不再用红毛鼬鼠和泥巴种来称呼罗恩和赫敏，每次碰面会礼貌地对他们点头，喊他们韦斯莱先生、格兰杰小姐。有礼貌而矜持的斯莱特林身上不再长满令人生厌的倒刺，嘴巴里不再只有讽刺——当然只是对他们而言，罗恩有些好笑地想马尔福居然爱屋及乌？

不幸的是，黑魔王发现了他原本以为的得力手下并没有着力于寻找把食死徒悄无声息放进霍格沃茨的方法，在德拉科面前无情地折磨了卢修斯，威胁他若是不能完成这个任务，卢修斯就会得到一个阿瓦达索命。

德拉科深知父亲对黑魔王的誓死效忠和盲目崇拜，也知道一旦他想劝父亲转换阵营只会碰壁。再强大的大脑封闭术在伏地魔面前也不堪一击，他跪在黑魔王脚边哭泣颤栗，灵魂在爱人和家人两边拉扯，在卢修斯痛苦的惨叫和纳西莎卑微的啜泣中揪紧了胸前的戒指，紧接着匍匐在了冰冷的地毯上，额前的碎发遮住了德拉科的缓缓闭上的双眼。

寒假结束后，哈利发现德拉科变沉默了，他的眼神里蕴含着心事，可无论哈利用什么方法都撬不开德拉科的嘴。他有想过用摄神取念，又回想起来德拉科和他一起学过大脑封闭术，比他掌握得更好。

他们每次亲吻德拉科都会走神，有时会摸着胸口的戒指神色黯然，每次做//爱德拉科都不再那么热情，他只能草草了事。明明睡在同一张床上，哈利却搞不懂怀里的德拉科在想什么了，他心疼，又感到疲惫。

一切都在哈利跟踪德拉科来到有求必应室那天深夜改变了。他亲眼看到德拉科对着一个消失柜念着咒语，在看到青苹果完好无损地再次出现时如释重负地笑了笑，他掀开了身上的隐形斗篷。

“德拉科，你修消失柜做什么？”

斯莱特林手上的力道一松，苹果咚地掉落，他没有直视哈利，“完成我的任务。”

“什么任务，伏地魔给你的？”

“很明显。”

“你明明选择了我这边不是吗？！”

“每个马尔福都是善变的，波特。”

哈利在那一瞬心碎了个彻底，他付出的信任和爱意在德拉科眼里是随时可以背弃的东西，他吼道：“是我爱错了人！”

德拉科瞪圆了眼睛，终于舍得看向他，没有反驳，默默抽出了魔杖。

如果他们之间任何正面的情感都消失了，一个波特和一个马尔福是不可能站在彼此面前还相安无事的。从德拉科的一个咒语开始，他们又变成了从前的自己，用尽全身力气也要打倒对方。

哈利从未想过自己的冲动差点杀了德拉科，大脑在混乱之中趋使他对德拉科念出只瞥过一眼的咒语。神锋无影在纤瘦的斯莱特林身上割出一道道可怖的伤痕，溢出的鲜血染红了雪白的衬衫，淌满了地板。

他呆呆地看着德拉科在血泊里抽搐、哭泣，直到胸膛的起伏不再明显，哈利才疯了一般把他抱在怀里冲了出去。他的双手和衣服上全是温热的血，粘稠的感觉让他恐惧，连带着怀中人的重量都仿佛在变轻。

从有求必应室到医疗翼的一路上都留下了些血迹，在月光下闪着暗红色的光，在哈利赶到庞弗雷夫人那才开始干涸。

赫敏听说了这事，责怪哈利居然用根本不了解的咒语去攻击德拉科，和罗恩一起去看望了德拉科，却被告知他伤的很重还在沉睡不便被打扰。赫敏说她请求庞弗雷夫人在德拉科醒后通知他们一声，哈利摇头拒绝了，在赫敏和罗恩不可置信的眼神中告诉他们所有事。

哈利最后一次在学校见到德拉科是在天文塔上，他的脸色又苍白了许多，泪痕挂在上面，满眼都是悲伤和痛苦。哈利听到伏地魔可能会杀了卢修斯和德拉科以后，心里的怨怼放下了许多，他一直试图说服自己德拉科是有苦衷的。

但食死徒依然进入了霍格沃茨，邓布利多死在了斯内普手里，哈利带着校长的信任和对伏地魔的恨开始了他的逃亡。

结局总是皆大欢喜的，德拉科的魔杖在哈利手里爆发出剧烈的光芒冲击着伏地魔的，不可一世的黑魔王死在了索命咒的反弹下，灰飞烟灭。哈利在快变为一片废墟的霍格沃茨里寻找着德拉科的身影，希望落了空。他回到格里莫广场，把项链戒指和山楂木魔杖一起放在了随便哪个床头柜里，然后用老魔杖修好了断裂的冬青木魔杖。

哈利不想再回霍格沃茨重修七年级了，那里没有德拉科，回去也没有任何意义。赫敏选择了重修，罗恩则邀请他一起参加傲罗的培训，哈利欣然答应了，但愿艰苦的训练能让他淡忘一直在脑海中挥之不去的金发斯莱特林。

他本来可以做到的，可是一场对马尔福家的审判又把哈利拉回了对德拉科对思念里。

令哈利惊讶的是，到场的马尔福家人只有纳西莎一个。他的证词让卢修斯获得了缓刑，德拉科获得了赦免。纳西莎在庭后找到哈利，对他表示了感谢，近距离一看哈利才发现这位妇人其实精神状态不是很好。

“我不知道该如何感谢你，波特先生，真的…”纳西莎勉强地笑了笑，但是非常真诚。

“说出事实而已，我应该做的。”

“其实缓刑与否对卢修斯都没有影响了，他受了太多钻心剜骨，身体本来就不行了，加上一点刺激，几天前离开了我们。但还是谢谢你愿意说出这些。”

哈利表示歉意，内心非常想询问关于德拉科的事，他尝试着开口，“那，德拉科最近怎么样了？”

纳西莎深深看了他一眼，“跟我散散步吧哈利。”

他们走在离开魔法部的路上，纳西莎淡淡说着，哈利默不作声听着。

“德拉科最近都待在庄园里，看看书，熬魔药之类的。”

一如既往地爱魔药，哈利想。

“卢修斯去世后这几天，就把自己关房间里，这个傻孩子以为哭的声音小，我就听不见了，我知道他很自责，却不让我安慰。”

德拉科真的很爱他父亲，但哈利不明白他为什么要责怪自己。

“德拉科跟卢修斯说了。”

“他说了什么？”

“他给他父亲看了脖子上的戒指，告诉他自己已经和你订婚了。”

哈利哑然，他摸了摸他空荡荡的胸口，不知道是自己放弃得太早还是德拉科天真得可爱，明明已经回不到过去了不是吗。

“我任性胆小的儿子连自己订了婚都不告诉我和卢修斯，但凡他没有生出那么一点勇气，我都怀疑他要带着这个秘密进坟墓了。”纳西莎被自己逗笑了。

哈利也微笑着不置可否，然后在马尔福庄园大门送别了纳西莎，没有接受妇人喝一杯茶的邀请，落荒而逃。

他撞开卧室的门，跪在床边急促地喘息着，从上往下一个个打开柜子，在看到那枚戒指的时候才冷静下来。哈利捏着银色的指环，读着上面刻的字，“Draco My Love”，多么俗气，但是足够证明他付出了一个青春去爱了一个人，即使结局不是那么好，也值得他铭记，

——哈利怎么可能忘得了德拉科。

他又把戒指挂在了脖子上。

成为傲罗的几年里，哈利成为了傲罗司里远近闻名的单身汉，罗恩早就和赫敏结了婚，还生了个可爱的小露丝，他顺利地成为了她的教父，自己却连个伴都没有。罗恩有动过帮好友找个男朋友或者女朋友的念头，但在一次哈利掏出胸口的戒指后，他放弃了。

罗恩问哈利既然还爱马尔福为什么不去找他复合，哈利说他们订婚的消息是压垮德拉科父亲的最后一根稻草，他们不可能在一起了。红发傲罗说马尔福真是矫情，却被哈利反驳了。

“你又不是不知道他天天嘴巴上挂着‘我父亲，我父亲‘的，老马尔福对他来说太重要了，我只是个波特罢了。”

罗恩砸吧砸吧嘴，说他什么时候变得这么不自信。哈利苦笑，不再说话。

又是几年，已经成为傲罗部长的哈利听说纳西莎从马尔福庄园搬走了，离开了伦敦，并请求魔法部不要封锁庄园。哈利在魔法部长的要求下带一些傲罗去检查庄园，他听从了一部分指挥——独身一人去了庄园。

走进大门，两侧的灌木已经枯败了许多，整个庄园还是和他第一次来一样，有点阴森森的，带着上方的天空也灰暗了许多。

当哈利站在大厅里时，他的目光瞬间被楼梯上一个背影勾住了，他颤抖地呼吸。是德拉科，他的金发长长了，颜色也淡了，穿着宽大的黑色长袍，有些许像他的父亲。哈利踩上楼梯，凑近了点，透过那个背影，看见了一副只有背景却没有人象的画，旁边一副里面是卢修斯，安静地看着他。

哈利跟着德拉科站在了空画前面，轻声喊着他的名字，“德拉科，你在看什么？”

德拉科笑着，“很明显。”

哈利不解，在用于裱装的玻璃的反射中看着身边人依然精致的五官，“画里没有人。”

德拉科的指尖触上镜像里的自己，“这就是为什么我在看。”

哈利也把手掌覆在了画上，描绘着德拉科的淡淡的眉毛、浅色的眼睛、樱红的唇瓣。多少年的思念在这一刻具像化，让他久违地萌生出哭泣的冲动。

德拉科看向哈利，柔声问：“几年不见了哈利，你还是老样子，还是没去修理过乱糟糟的头发？”

“你不也还和以前一样？”

“为什么不坐下来喝杯茶呢？不过这里已经没有小精灵了，你得自己去泡，厨房就在楼下。”

哈利找到那副茶具，看见上面蒙了层厚厚的灰，无声地施了个清理一新。德拉科惊讶地称赞他进步了很多，都学会了无杖无声魔法，而他用了几年都没熬出一种特殊的魔药。

哈利在长桌一边随便挑了个椅子坐下，他突然想起这是食死徒们聚会的地方，伏地魔就曾坐在长桌的一头，现在却被他用来喝茶。他笑了声，又因为苦涩的茶味皱眉。

德拉科选择坐在桌子上，就在哈利旁边，荡着小腿，居高临下地看着他。

“你来庄园做什么呢哈利？”

“纳西莎在离开前请求魔法部不要封锁这里，部长让我来…看看。”

“哦，其实封不封锁都无所谓，我又不会离开。”

“我能理解。但是为什么你还在这，你母亲却要离开？”

德拉科又看向二楼走廊的那副空画，淡淡道：“我希望她离开的。我甚至让她带走父亲的画像，但她怕我一个人太寂寞，坚持把他留下来。”

“她是明智的，你总不能一个人住这么大又空荡荡的地方。”

“有其他画像啊，不过他们不怎么喜欢我，从来不说话就是了。”

“那如果你不介意，我有空可以来陪陪你，你觉得可以吗？”哈利试问。

德拉科狡猾地咧嘴，“那你可得自备茶叶了，我家的最后一点都被你喝了。”

哈利微笑，“没问题。”

哈利离开后，德拉科又回到了那副画面前伫立着。一边的卢修斯转动眼珠看着他，看着自己儿子比平常更有生气的样子，无奈地摇头，“你看看你，平时死气沉沉，一见到波特，就像活过来了一样。”

“父亲，他对我来说，也很重要。他曾是我的一部分，但是我为了您割舍了他。我不求您喜欢他，但至少试着接受我爱他的事实？您老人家都待在画里这么久啦，别那么固执了，为你儿子的幸福着想着想？”德拉科笑嘻嘻的，掩盖着期待和不安。

卢修斯的面容上充斥着悲伤，他哽咽着，“我的德拉科，当然，我怎么能阻止这样的你。”

“他是最好的…”德拉科喃喃着，像哈利之前那样，描摹着镜像里自己的脸，一遍又一遍。

哈利每周都会去马尔福庄园两到三次，厨房里边的柜子里塞满了他买去的茶叶，茶具上的灰尘也没有堆得那么厚过了，他泡茶的技术越来越好，就是德拉科从来不喝。

从冬日裹着大衣围巾坐在壁炉旁，到夏季穿着衬衫撸起袖子施着清凉咒，晃眼已经半年过去了。只是德拉科仍旧披着长袍，无论到哪都生着风，有他学生时期趾高气昂的影子。

这天他们聊到了德拉科提到过的特殊魔药。斯莱特林看上去不想说，但是拗不过哈利，带着他去了自己房间。德拉科的卧室很整洁，大片的绿色就跟他在斯莱特林的寝室一样，一个角落被他放满了魔药材料，还有跟那套茶具一样下场的坩埚。

“所以你在做什么魔药？”

“一种可以消除黑魔标记的魔药。顺便更正一下，我已经不做了。”德拉科撩起了左臂的袍子。

不知道是哈利的错觉还是什么，那个难看的黑色印记似乎变淡了一点，像是漂浮在德拉科的白得透明的皮肤上。

“你没有成功。”

“噢闭嘴，让斯内普来都不一定熬得出来。但我没想到那么多年我都没成功过一次。”德拉科懊恼地撇嘴。

“为什么一定要消掉它，你可以选择把它遮住，或者去麻瓜界纹个身什么的。”

“我父亲其实不仅是因为身体原因去世的，”德拉科叹息，站在哈利身前，让对方的手放在那个丑陋的标记上，肉眼可见那只手掌在微微颤抖，哈利闭上双眼，听着德拉科的声音却什么也感知不到了。

“如果不让它消失，结果是什么你不是已经知道了吗？”

哈利心尖钝痛着，踉跄地离开了庄园。在几日的审批过后，带着食死徒的名单去了阿兹卡班。

他一个个查看，发现有的牢房已经空了，有的虽然还关着食死徒，他们的健康状况也不怎么好，准确来说，每况愈下。伏地魔一定在那个标记里注入了不知名的黑魔法，如果他失败了，跟随他的人也别想好过。

后来哈利再去马尔福庄园时不再提起这件事了，他不想德拉科受伤。而德拉科渐渐把话题扯向了另一个他不想提及的方向。

“你完全可以不用来的。”

“我不想看着你一个人。”

“何必怜悯一个背叛你的人，波特，你的善意用在错的人身上了。”德拉科讽刺地笑。

哈利一时不知道怎么回答，当初说爱错了的人是他，如今来庄园缠着人不放的也是他。

他尴尬地看着角落，磕磕巴巴地说：“过去这么久了，我…我早就没放心上了。况且，我也…一个人生活，总得找个人说说话。”

真是蹩脚，哈利给自己翻了个白眼。

德拉科向来犀利，“你还是一个人？梅林啊你都二十六七了吧，连个女朋友都没有？”

哈利颓废地瘫在椅子里，“没有，一个都没，我…没有时间也没有想法。”

“那你还来这和我喝茶聊天？如果我没猜错，韦斯莱和格兰杰应该结婚了吧。”

“是啊，赫敏毕业没多久就被罗恩绑到教堂里去了，”哈利想起罗恩猴急的样子就特别好笑，“生怕赫敏跑了似的。他们有个女儿叫露丝，我是她的教父。”

“如果你有个孩子，我想我可以做他的教父。”德拉科自信地点头。

哈利打了个机灵，幻想了下这个场景，摆了摆手说算了算了。

德拉科歪着头，状似疑惑，“为什么？”

哈利捂住了前胸，感受到坚硬的圆形金属轮廓铬在手心里，学着德拉科俏皮地歪着脑袋，“你知道为什么。”

既然谈都谈了，哈利也不好再僵硬地回避，他以为会很难，但是承认起来比他想得简单很多，即使他没有明说。

德拉科看着哈利手掌的位置，直到后者把它放下，薄薄的白衬衫下面印出了一个小巧的圆形轮廓。他意识到那是什么，惊讶地张开了双唇。

“那个戒指，你一直戴着它？”

“它在床头柜里待了几天。后来，是的，Always.”

哈利解开一颗扣子，把项链摘下，再把戒指取了下来。德拉科不断念着内圈的三个单词，然后看着哈利认真的脸庞，无声地流着泪，那泪痕像条永不停歇的溪流，划过他苍白的双颊，带着几年的情思汇入名为深爱的大海。而哈利又能从那双无神的浅色双眸里找到一丝蓝色。

“你呢，德拉科，你的戒指在哪？”哈利有点胆怯，却不能退缩，他想知道德拉科的答案。

“我会告诉你的。明天。穿身西装来？”德拉科破涕为笑。

“好。”

哈利翻出了他唯一一套黑色西服，破天荒地用发胶固定住他一团乱麻的黑发，站在镜子前不要脸地夸了自己一声英俊极了，才摸了摸胸前的戒指去了庄园。

德拉科少见地没有待在走廊上，而是在大厅门口等着他，虽然还是一袭黑袍。他领着哈利来到后院，一个哈利从没去过的地方——他只象征性地看过前厅，走廊还有德拉科的房间而已就把报告提交了。

后院建了个玻璃花房，哈利走进去就被团团花簇包围起来，香气逼人但是很舒适。

他的心脏停止了一秒的跳动，当他站在那个方形的透明盒子面前。

“打开它哈利。”德拉科轻声道。

哈利用漂浮咒移开了盖子。

“我们很般配是不是？”德拉科笑了。

水晶棺中的德拉科穿着一身黑色西服，别着绿色的领带，安详地躺在那里。他的左手无名指上，正戴着那枚刻着“Harry My Love”的戒指。

“原谅我的自私哈利，我坚持戴着它。”

哈利捂着嘴不让自己痛哭出声，他拿出自己的那枚，声音破碎地不成样子，“我原谅你…原谅你…求你原谅我…求你，德拉科，对不起…”

德拉科让自己虚无的左手叠进哈利的右手里，假装自己拿着那枚戒指，问道，

“你愿意成为我的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜…

“就算死亡也无法将我们分开吗？”

哈利不住点着头，双腿几乎要支撑不住悲痛边缘的自己，他回答着，不停回答着，

“我愿意，我愿意…”

那枚戒指在德拉科的指引下套上了哈利的左手无名指，牢牢地套着他的心，这辈子也拿不下来了。

德拉科开心地笑了，又马上庄严道：“现在你可以亲吻你的丈夫了。”

哈利的双手捧住飘在他面前的德拉科的脸蛋，吻了上去，

那分明是片虚幻的空气，但他们都能感受到彼此唇瓣的温度。

——End——

所以其实是 哈利x幽灵德 暗示还挺多的（错觉？

德拉科舍不得哈利所以一直没有进到画里去，他也舍不得纳西莎看着这样的自己难过，就劝麻麻离开了


End file.
